1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a closure assembly for high pressure applications.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
There are a number of available devices for providing quick access to a pipe or other pressure containing vehicle. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,721,363 and 4,288,001 are representative of such devices.
Threaded closures have been employed for application to smaller pipes and the like. Those currently on the market typically employ a gasket in the end of the flange or cover for sealing purposes. Unfortunately, the gaskets tend to fall out and become damaged during installation. Preloading is also required to prevent the gaskets from blowing out under pressure.